User blog:Robertoiglesias/My ranking of the Halloween masks
This is my ranking of the Halloween masks. This is just my opinion. I will include the Halloween III: Season of the Witch masks, all of the Halloween H20: 20 Years Later masks, both masks in Halloween (2007), both masks from Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, and both masks from Halloween: Resurrection. There are some SPOILERS. Here is my ranking: 17. Halloween H20 CGI Mask - In one scene, Michael Myers has a CGI mask on because of reshoots. To me, it looks awful and is pointless because it is only in one scene. 0/10 16. Halloween 4 Pink and Blonde Mask - In one scene, Michael Myers can be seen wearing a pink and blonde mask. It was used to look closer to the mask in Halloween (1978), but to me it makes me laugh and doesn't look like the mask in the original film. 0/10 15. Halloween: Resurrection Burned Mask - At the end of film, Michael Myers has been burned, resulting in the mask burning. I rank this one low because I'm not a fan of the makeup effects on the mask. It's also quite pointless because they could have used the original Resurrection mask and put makeup on it. 1/10 14. Halloween III Masks - I rank all 3 of these masks together because I don't see a point in ranking them on their own because they would all be around this spot. These masks have nothing to do with Michael Myers and are deadly to wear. 2/10 (I give this a 2/10 when I'm ranking all of the masks. On their own, they would be a 7/10) 13. Halloween 4 Mask - 2/10 12. Halloween 5 Mask - 3/10 11. Halloween H20 Reshoot (Hero) Mask - 4/10 10. Halloween II (2009) Mask - 4/10 9. Halloween (2007) Young Michael Myers Mask - 5/10 8. Halloween H20 Stan Winston Mask - 5/10 7. Halloween: Resurrection Mask - 6/10 6. Halloween 2018 (2018) Mask - 6/10 5. Halloween (2007) Adult Michael Myers Mask - 7/10 4. Halloween H20 KNB Mask - 7/10 3. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Mask - If there is one thing I like about this film besides a few characters, it's the mask. After the masks in Halloween 4 and 5 looked awful in my opinion, I liked this one because it looked like the original mask in Halloween (1978), even though the hair is a bit messy. It's scary and pretty cool to me. 8/10 2. Halloween II (1981) Mask - This mask is the same mask from the original film. However, it is a bit yellower and has reddish brown hair. This is due to Nick Castle, the original Michael Myers, keeping the mask in his back pocket during shoots and Debra Hill keeping the mask under her bed for several years until the filming of Halloween II, causing it to collect dust and yellow because Hill was a heavy smoker. Because Dick Warlock wore the mask for Halloween II, it was wider. However, I still love the mask even if it was changed because it still brings horror with it. 9/10 1. Halloween (1978) Mask - The Shape Mask is the iconic original mask that is true horror. It was a William Shatner mask spray painted white and brown. To me, the mask displays suspense in a great way. 10/10 Not finished Category:Blog posts